Vacaciones de verano
by Sweetkill
Summary: Todos los chicos son invitados en la playa en un hotel de lujo por parte de Token Black, solo que Craig Tucker no se quiere separar de su libro y esto molesta a Kenny quien esta necesitado de atención y afecto. Crenny McTucker. Posible Kyman o Style.
1. Día uno: Se declara la guerra

**Otro crenny porque amo a esta pareja**

Todos estaban jugando en la alberca del hotel, claro, todos menos cierto azabache que seguía recostado en las sillas con algún libro de terror. El rubio lo veía de reojo mientras trataba de ahogar a su amigo de la infancia, Stan. Era divertido ver como sacudía los brazos en busca de ayuda y solo el pelirrojo le decía a Kenny de manera educada que dejara en paz a Stan. Cuando el azabache logro librarse de los brazos de su amigo, se lanzó furioso tratando de ahogarlo a el pero Kenny solo se reía.

-¡Venga, venga!-exclamó esquivándolo.- A Token no le va a gustar que estemos peleando.

-¡Me importa un coño!

Kenny rio y siguió esquivándolos. Kyle solo se quedó arrugando la nariz, se preguntaba si Token no terminaría echándolos del hotel ya que el había pagado casi todo. En especial a Kenny, él había sido generosamente invitado por Token con todo pagado y solo Dios sabe porque Token lo invito con todo gratis. Era un poco injusto pero Kenny lo alardeo todos los días previos a las vacaciones. Lo bueno es que Kyle si podía comprarse golosinas para presumírselas a Kenny, quien se había confiado y no trajo ningún centavo. No era como si no se hubiera confiado hubiera traído mucho dinero, pero lo suficiente como para atragantarse de chatarra.

Se quejó todo el camino porque nadie le quiso dar de sus dulces y papas, hasta que Craig (quien iba adelante) paso su brazo atrás ofreciéndole unos Skittles sin decir nada. Kenny se llenó a palma con estos, disculpándose por tomar tantos y declarándole un amor a Craig por "haberle salvado la vida". Este no dijo nada y, para sorpresa del rubio quien se había acabado los dulces, sacó otras tres bolsitas de Skittles.

Kyle cree que Craig hizo esto porque Kenny estaba hartando a todos en la camioneta y, era darle unos dulces o sacarlo a patadas. Por primera vez Tucker tomo la opción más civilizada.

Token les estaba pagando un hotel de lujo, pero lo que impresiono más a Kenny hasta el grado de casi caerse del hotel, fue que estaban en el hermoso pent house del Grand Luxxe. Tenía una pequeña alberca que podría ser un yacusi si estuviera ardiendo. Los cuartos eran espaciosos y quien se encargaría de la cocina serian Token y Clyde, ya que, Clyde asistía a una clase de puros machos alfa en la escuela: La clase de cocina.

-¡Es solo para conocer chichas!- les había gritado, pero la manera en la que se emocionó por la oportunidad de poder cocinar decía otra cosa….

Ahora, en el primer día de esta semana de vacaciones, se hallaban en la alberca del Grand Luxxe la cual estaba un poco solitaria ya que pocos podían ajustarse este hotel. Ya podemos entender porque a Kenny se le daba el presumir que tenía una entrada totalmente gratuita gracias a su "salvador" Token.

Habían ido: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Tweek, Token y Craig. Los dos bandos se habían unido para pasar una Buena semana.

-¡Judío!- exclamó Cartman por detrás con voz burlona. Siempre era así su voz.- ¿Viendo cómo te bajan a tu novio?

Kyle vio a Kenny que estaba de nuevo encima de Stan y hundiéndolo sobre el agua con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Cállate, culón!

Se rio.

-No te enojes conmigo, los que están tratando de fornicar aquí son ellos dos.

Vieron a Kenny todavía hundiendo a Stan, solo que abrazaba la cabeza de Stan para que este no pudiera salir del agua gracias a su propio peso. Se escuchó un gruñido por detrás, cuando Kyle volteo para ver quién era, solo vio a Craig leyendo un libro de Joe Hill y se extrañó. ¿Quién había gruñido? No le dio mucha importancia para ver como ahora Stan daba una bocada de aire y trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Kenny quien lo aprisionaba contra él riéndose. Ahora el que gruño fue Kyle.

-¡Suéltame, Kenny!

-No.- respondió melosamente apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Stan.

-¡Suéltame, tío! ¡Esto es muy gay!

-Dame un beso para que sea aún más gay.- Kenny puso sus labios listo para recibir un beso que no esperaba pero en cambio, recibió una bofetada del azabache.

-¡ASCO!

Stan se libró de esta manera de Kenny y corrió lo más rápido que el agua le permitió gritando por la ayuda de su amigo pelirrojo, pero antes de que Kyle se pudiera mover, Kenny volvió a lanzarse sobre Stan para ahogarlo de nuevo. Se reía y Kyle se cansó de esta escena y se fue con los otros chicos junto a Cartman que seguía molestando con que Kenny se estaba acostando con Stan y no le habían dicho. Kyle casi golpea a Eric.

Los otros chicos estaban jugando voly, claro que en el agua era un deporte difícil de jugar y por eso lo hacían de manera tosca. En especial Tweek que apenas podía concentrarse en la pelota y Clyde le estaba enseñando como golpearle. Eran Tweek y Clyde como un equipo contra Token, el chico le gritaba a Craig que se viniera a jugar a lo que el chico le respondió con su dedo de en medio sin apartar los ojos de su lectura.

Kyle se puso en el equipo de Token, y Cartman, solo para joder a Kyle y molestar a Tweek, se pusó con los otros dos chicos. Así empezaron a jugar mientras que Kenny aún seguía tratando de ahogar a Stan. Kenny se apartó después de un momento diciendo que ya no era divertido.

-Nunca fue divertido, tío.- le dijo Stan.

-¡Claro que si! Bien que te reías bajo el agua.

-¡Me estabas ahogando, idiota!- grito pero Kenny no se vio afectado.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa engreída.

-Pero te estabas riendo.- repitió y después relajo los hombros.- No entiendo a donde va todo esto, Stan.

Stan lanzó un bufido y le dio la espalda a Kenny para irse a jugar con los chicos, llegó justo a tiempo pues Cartman la había lanzado tan lejos y alto que ni Token ni Kyle pudieron alcanzarla, Stan por estar más lejos logró salvarla. Stan siempre había sido bueno en cualquier deporte que practicara, incluso si decidía meterse a ballet, resaltaría como la estrella del escenario.

El rubio aburrido quería buscar a quien más joder pero parecía que ahora todos los chicos que estaban jugando habían hecho un plan de ignorarlo. Desanimado, miro a su izquierda y descubrió que todavía había otra persona a la cual joder y era Craig Tucker.

Con sigilo, Kenny se fue saliendo de la alberca para no perturbar la lectura del azabache. Debía admitir que Craig se veía bastante sexy de esa manera, con una camiseta blanca encima, una rodilla flexionada para apoyar sus libros y sus ojos moviéndose de lado a lado como fuego. A Kenny le gustaba ver sus ojos cuando leían. Era muy bonito. Bueno, en general le gustaba ver a Tucker leer porque era cuando mostraba más expresiones sin darse cuenta. Sonreía, reía, se asustaba, se preocupaba, se emocionaba (cuando esto sucedió pegaba sus rodillas a su pecho y acercaba un poco más el libro a su rostro), se entristecía y sobre todo, de vez en cuando se sonrojaba.

Kenny espero un rato a que esto sucediera. Lo había visto sola una vez sonrojarse y fue la cosa más hermosa del planeta. A Kenny le gustaría saber que estaba viendo Tucker en su ipod en ese momento.

Se salió de la alberca y lentamente se acercó al azabache como si fuera un animal peligroso. Puso su rostro frente al libro con una sonrisa, Craig no movió sus ojos del libro hasta que termino la página y miro a Kenny. Inexpresivo. Craig era un reto agradable para Kenny, la única persona con la que Kenny podía esforzarse para conquistar o no conquistar realmente.

-¿Necesitas algo, McCormick?

-Un beso.

Estiro los labios para que Tucker lo besara y cerró los ojos.

Craig miro a los lados y vio que había una pequeña lagartija pasando por debajo de su asiento, se inclinó para tomarla con cuidado y puso la cola sobre los labios de Kenny. Este se lanzó para atrás gritando y abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que Craig sostenía una lagartija como si nada. Chilló.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué te pasa Craig?!- exclamo limpiándose la lengua.

Craig pareció no moverse. Era como esas chicas de anime que nunca muestran expresiones, como si tuvieran un trauma infantil y casi siempre lo tenían. Solo que Craig no lo tenía y estaba mirando a la lagartija, la dejo irse y volvió a retomar su lectura. ¡¿Cómo carajos Kenny le haría para tener una conversación con este apático chico?! Le sorprendía que Craig siguiera teniendo amigos siendo todo un hijo de puta.

-Ya, perdóname, cariño.- dijo Kenny de manera coqueta y sentándose a un lado de Craig. Lo empujo con la cadera y los ojos de fiera de Craig se clavaron en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres leer?- preguntó y luego con más sarcasmo añadió:- No sabía que podías leer.

En eso le dio un caderazo a Kenny, empujándolo fuera de su asiento y volviendo a ver su libro.

¡Coño! ¿Cómo hacía para molestar a Craig sin terminar el siendo el molestado? Craig era todo un reto y le gustaba ser retado, le gustaba lo difícil e imposible. Le gustaba la manera de jugar de Craig… ¿o era que le gustaba Craig?

Supo cuál era el problema: Ese endemoniado libro.

Le arrebató el libro a Craig sin pensarlo y la cara que este puso… ¡no tuvo precio! Realmente se mostró sorprendido ante las acciones de Kenny y este no podía creer que había logrado su objetivo después de tanto intentar. ¡La respuesta estaba frente a los ojos de Craig! El azabache se levantó al instante para quitarle el libro pero, aunque fuera más alto, Kenny logro esquivarlo y se lanzó al agua con el brazo alto para evitar mojar el libro.

-¡Si tanto lo quieres ven por él, Fucker!

Kenny se iba apartando más lejos de la orilla. Miro furioso a Kenny, estaba contra la pared y la espada. Tomó su camiseta y se la quitó. ¡Oh Dios! El cuerpo de Craig era exquisito. No había músculos, era un abdomen plano, casi como el de las chicas y los pezones eran rosados como los de un bebe.

-Deja el libro en paz si no quieres recibir una paliza, McCormick.- Craig se trono los dedos y su ojo izquierdo le tembló de rabia.

Kenny rio.

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? ¡Ni de coña, Fucker!

-¡Hey, miren! ¡Fucker y la puta se van a pelear!- exclamó Cartamn a lo lejos cuando Craig se comenzó a meter al agua con esa mirada que asusto un poco a Kenny.

-¿¡La puta?!- le grito Kenny a Cartman desenfocándose del verdadero problema.- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió un mejor sobrenombre para mí!? Digo, puedes llamarme Peneman.

-Bueno,- ahora era Craig quien estaba cerca. Kenny había dejado el libro sobre la acera detrás de él. Estaban en la parte mas angosta de la alberca.- veremos como _Peneman _se salva de esta.

A Kenny le tembló todo el cuerpo, de repente el se veía tan pequeño y Tucker parecía un terrible monstruo que iba a devorarlo. Entro en pánico.

-¡Cartman!- grito al chico una vez que topo con el final de la alberca.- ¡Creo que prefiero ser llamado "la puta" porque a ella a solo se las cogen! ¿O no, Craig?- ¡DEMONIOS! Estaba en la naturaleza de Kenny molestar en cada oportunidad aunque su vida fuera la que estuviera en un auténtico peligro.- ¿Vienes a cogerme?- pasó las manos por su propio cuerpo.

Craig hizo una risa forzada casi tétrica.

-No, pero te aseguro que tu culo te va a doler como si te hubieran cogido.

Kenny tembló y se hundió un poco en la alberca. Le pidió ayuda a los chicos pero estos solo se acercaron a miraran, el único que trato de calmar a Craig fue Stan, pero fue ignorado de una manera increíble y por eso Kyle optó por no decir nada. En verdad que Craig daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Craig quedó frente a Kenny con esa sonrisa maliciosa y Kenny estaba hundido en el agua hasta la nariz para poder respirar. Craig se froto los puños y Kenny cerro los ojos. No sintió nada. Nada. Abrió los ojos y vio que Craig solo había estirado su brazo para tener su libro y volvía a ser la misma persona inexpresiva de siempre, solo que al ver la cara del aterrado Kenny, sacó su lado sarcástico y rio.

Token sonrío como si estuviera diciendo "este muchachito", Clyde se rio junto a Craig, Cartman estalló en carcajadas, Tweek dio risitas nerviosas y ni Kyle ni Stan entendían que sucedia.

-Eres todo un miedica, McCormick.- se burló Tucker.

Era un grandísimo hijo de puta.

Craig se siguió riendo al voltearse a sus amigos como si fuera todo un victorioso, y lo era ante ellos. A Craig Tucker le gustaba la gloria. Lo había dejado claro en cuarto de primaria cuando su programa había sido el más exitoso junto a Kenny. ¡Wow! Sus momentos de gloria tendían a ser a lado del rubio, curioso.

-A la próxima asegúrate de no asustarte tanto, ¿okey?- pregunto por encima de su hombro.

00000

Cartman seguía riéndose en la cara de Kenny. Craig se había salido de la alberca, tomado su camiseta y regresado a la habitación para poner su libro en un lugar seguro y tal vez luego iría a otra alberca que estuviera sola para no tener que estar con "putas" como McCormick.

-¡Tuviste que haber visto tu cara Kinny!

-¡Cállate culón!- le grito Kenny furioso.- ¡Tu no viste la cara de psicópata que tenía!

-Sí, Cartman.- concordó Stan quien una vez se había peleado con Craig en americano porque estaba siempre se saltaba las clases.- Craig a veces puede dar miedo.

-Solo lo dices porque te pateo el trasero.- se escudó el gordo.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero a ti?- preguntó Stan mostrándole su puño.

Cartman dio unos pasos atrás asustado de su amigo, no por nada Stan era el más popular del grupo junto a Clyde. Stan era el mariscal de campo y junto a sus amigos de americano podía dar un poco de miedo, se había endurecido un poco al estar en ese equipo porque si eres blando, no puedes sobrevivir. Y Clyde, Clyde era popular porque las chicas lo consideraban guapo y por eso permanecía en americano. Los demás lo utilizaban para ligarse a las chicas que eran rechazadas por el chico castaño amante de los tacos.

Stan casi nunca sacaba su lado brusco de americano con sus amigos, excepto con Cartman, con el sacaba ese lado brabucón que tanto odiaba de el mismo.

-Bueno Kenny,- llegó Clyde.- ya viste que nuestro Craig puede dar bastante miedo si así quiere.

-P-pero tambi-bi´-én ¡ngh! Es muy tierno si q-quiere.- agrego Tweek temblando un poco.

-Solo lo dices porque te tiene paciencia.- dijo Clyde y Tweek se alejó nervioso.

-¡Eso no le quita lo hijo de puta!- grito Kenny indignado. Odiaba a Craig por humillarlo.

-Je- Clyde sacudió su cabello.- Creo que ser un hijo de puta es lo único que le sale bien a Craig.

-¿Hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? A veces pienso que es un robot del futuro.

Kenny estaba realmente molesto por como Craig lo había hecho quedar y juraba que nunca lo perdonaría por más que sus amigos insistieran. Y si Token le decía que se tenía que reconciliar para quedarse ahí, tomaría dinero de Stan y se marcharía en autobús a las vegas para tener sexo con algunas strippers de calidad.

-¡¿Un robot del futuro!?- exclamó Tweek asustado.

-Es solo una forma de hablar, Tweek.- le dijo Clyde.

-Juro que ese hijo de puta me las pagara,- dijo Kenny.- veremos quién es el que sale con el culo sangrando al final de todo esto.

-Apuesto a que serás tú.- dijo Cartman y Clyde sonrió. Kenny casi lo mataba con la mirada al castaño por reírse.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que Cartman tenga razón.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- gruño Kenny.

-Que si tú y Craig tuvieran una pelea, apuesto por Craig.

Kenny frunció el ceño, quería matarlos a todos pero en especial a Craig. ¿Cómo un debilucho saco de huesos como Tucker iba a poder con él que era un experto en las peleas gracias a sus padres? Era estúpido que incluso creyeran eso posible. Kenny tenía un poco de musculosos para impresionar a las chicas e incluso había vencido a dos tipos de americano al mismo tiempo. ¿Y decían que no podría contra Tucker? ¡Ja! Hacían reír al rubio de la rabia.

-¡No me hagas reír, Clyde! ¿Enserio me crees tan débil?

-No es que seas débil, Kenny. Es solo que digamos que Craig tiene una especie de fuerza o habilidad especial que te hace imposible ganarle en una pelea.

-Es cierto, Kenny.- Kenny esperaba que quien dijera esto fuera Token, Tweek, Cartman o incluso Kyle, pero no se esperaba que fuera Stan.

-¡Stan!- exclamó indignado.- ¡¿Estas de su lado?!

-No es que este de su lado, Kenny, es solo que lo que dice es verdad. Por algo Craig y yo quedamos en un empate cuando nos peleamos.

-¡Bueno, bueno!- era Token que estaba tratando de poner orden cuando vio que Kenny echaba fuego y estaba a punto de encimarse en Clyde para golpearlo.- Kenny, tu cálmate.- el rubio gruño.- Ni tu ni Craig se van a pelear, ¿entendido? Al menos no en esta semana. Aparte, no es por ponerme de un lado pero tú lo provocaste.-Kenny estaba por gritarle a Token pero este hizo ademán de que se callara.- Shshshsh. Iré con Craig, ¿está bien?

Todos concordaron menos Kenny quien no hizo nada, en verdad odiaba al azabache en estos momentos y quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Era muy estúpido enojarse por cosas tan tribales como esta, pero Kenny en verdad se había enojado, en especial por esa sonrisita que Craig había tenido en el rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ver la cosa que más le gustaba cuando sucedía una de las cosas que más aborrecía? Ser humillado. No se suponía que Craig debería de sonreír en esos momentos.

Kenny estaba molesto por eso. Si Craig iba a sonreír no iba a ser cuando él estuviera pasando por cosas que odia, sería porque estaba feliz y punto o humillando a alguien más. Kenny no quería que Craig sonriera así. Craig era tan jodidamente ingenioso que Kenny solo podía sentir envidia.

00000

-¡Oye, Craig! ¡Espera!

El azabache vio que su amigo venía corriendo así que dejo presionado el botón que dejaba las puertas del ascensor abiertas. Con la otra mano sostuvo su libro y siguió leyendo. Volvió a sonreír cuando algo cómico pasó. En verdad que se estaba enamorando de un personaje ficticio, Georgia era uno de los personajes más sexys que había conocido y sobre todo, por primera vez deseo que un personaje existiera. Token llegó al elevador.

-Gracias por esperar.- sonrió.

Craig solo asintió, cerró las puertas y siguió leyendo.

-Oye, en verdad molestaste a Kenny.

-Ah.

-Lo digo enserio, ahora te odia y están hablando sobre quien ganaría en una pelea.- contó y solo se escuchó como Craig cambiaba la hoja.- No deberías ser tan cruel con él.

-¿Por qué? El me quito mi libro.

-Si pero,- Token respiro un poco frustrado. Craig era tan difícil de entender que ni siquiera un manual sobre cómo tratarlo sería útil.- ¿porque me pediste que lo invitara si ibas a estar ignorándolo todo el día?

Como si hubiera dado en el clavo, Craig cerró su libro poniendo su dedo índice en el lugar que se había quedado y miro a Token esperando que dijera algo más. Esto indicaba que Craig estaba muy interesado en lo que Token iba a decir.

-No lo ignore.- apuntó.- ¿Qué no viste cuando lo acorrale? Creí que todos lo habían notado….

-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamó cuando salieron del elevador.- ¿Por qué me pediste que lo invitara si solo ibas a estar molestándolo? Así solo vas a estar logrando que él te empiece a odiar y no creo que eso te guste.

-¿No es mi mejor talento hacer que la gente me odie? No veo la gran cosa en ganarme el odio de otra persona.

-¿Qué?- Token estaba incrédulo.- ¿Entonces porque insististe tanto en que si no invitaba a Kenny tu no venias? Te pasaste todo un mes entero trabajando para poder pagarte este hotel tu solo y así yo usar tu dinero para pagarle todo a Kenny….

-¿Y?- Craig movió la cabeza para que Token continuara.- No veo como se relacionan que él me odie a que gracias a mi lo hayas invitado.

-Es que…- Token ya no sabía que decir. Craig en verdad había insistido con tanta severidad que le pagara todo a Kenny porque el mismo vería como ajustarse todo y ahora… ahora parecía que eso había sido solo un capricho. Pero Token sabía que no.- Creí que me habías pedido invitar a Kenny porque te gus…

-¿Por qué me gusta?- Craig rio.- Nunca me gustaría alguien como Kenny.

-¿Entonces porque me obligaste a invitarlo?

-Porque es divertido jugar con él.

00000

Al final del día todos fueron a un restaurante del hotel. Craig seguía con su libro y no participaba en la conversación por estar leyendo, y lo cómico de esto era que, el único que se estaba frustrando por esto era Kenny. Todos los demás hacían como si Craig estuviera en otro mundo y era porque lo estaba. ¿Por qué a Kenny le molestaba tanto el antisocialismo de Tucker?

No lo había visto desde que se marchó de la alberca porque se había ido a jugar golf con Token y Clyde. El grupito de Stan tuvo que cuidar de Tweek como si fuera un niño pequeño con algún problema psicológico porque corría a todas partes y no podían dejarlo solo. Cuando fueron al hotel para ponerse más bloqueador, Tweek tomó el ipod de Craig y para sorpresa de Kenny, el chico se sabía la contraseña. De fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de Stripe. No le sorprendió esto a Kenny quien estaba sentado a lado de Tweek fingiendo ver la televisión.

-¡N-No espíes lo que hago!- grito Tweek cubriendo el ipod.

-¡Kenny!- dijo Kyle desde la otra habitación.- ¡No molestes a Tweek!

-¡Como digas mamá Kyle!- grito y se acercó al rubio.- ¿Qué vas a hacer, lindura?

Tweek tembló un poco y se vio alterado por la manera en la que Kenny lo había llamado y el ipod casi se le cae de las manos. Kenny incluso se asustó de esto porque no sabía lo que sucedería si le rompían el ipod a Craig, tal vez terminarían fusilados.

-J-Jugar.- dijo todo rojo.- C-Craig desc-c-cargo un par de ngh, juegos para mí

-Oh.- no era posible que un cabrón como Craig hiciera algo tan lindo por el adicto a la cafeína de Tweek.- ¿Enserio? Craig no parece de esas personas que se preocupan por los demás.

-S-Se preocupa por agh, todos.- explico Tweek comenzando a jugar en el ipod.- No p-parece pero ngh, en v-verdad lo hace.

Kenny decidió no discutirle más al pequeño Tweekers y se quedó viendo una película donde había una escena de sexo. Claro, cuando Kyle salió de bañarse apago el televisor gritándole a Kenny que debería de dejar de ser tan pervertido, eso llevó a que Kenny molestara a Kyle al estilo de "te voy a llevar a la cama quieras o no". Stan al final vino al rescate del pelirrojo y Cartman grito a lo lejos: "¡Ya bésense!". Kenny bailo a un lado pidiendo un beso y ambos se coloraron.

-Oye Craig, ¿pedimos unos tacos para los dos?- preguntó Clyde. Craig volteo a verlo y sonrió. ¡SONRIO!

Kenny se incorporó y fingió estar interesando en lo que decían los demás, pero en verdad estaba atento a como estaban Craig y Clyde. Si se hubiera visto a si mismo diría que es una versión muy fail de Gasai Yuno pero rubio.

-¿Por qué me quieres utilizar para comer tacos?

-¡Shh!-Clyde se inclinó a Craig para taparle la boca. Este se molestó un rato.- Token no quiere que pida tantos así que diremos que son para los dos, ¿está bien?

-Como quieras,- Craig se zafó de Clyde y volvió a leer.- solo que no sean muy picantes.

-Que nenita eres, Fucker.

Y así fue. Pidieron una orden de veinte tacos, según Clyde iban a ser divididos a la mitad pero para el castaño la mitad consistía en diecinueve para él y uno para Craig. Kenny se preguntó cómo le hacía Clyde para seguir en forma cuando casi no hacia anda de ejercicio en americano pues se la pasaba en la banca.

Por otra parte, Craig seguía leyendo y de vez en cuando sus cejas se movían o sus pupilas se dilataban indicando que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Llegó a un punto donde la cuchara de plástico que estaba mordiendo para calmar su ansiedad por el cigarro, se le cayó de la boca y el tardó en reaccionar. Kenny veía todo esto desde el otro extremo de la mesa y con una mejilla apoyada en su mano; curiosamente le había tocado frente a Craig Tucker, lo que hacía que el rubio no pudiera comer en paz.

-¿Alguien se murió?- preguntó Token al ver que Craig no reaccionaba.

-Algo así.

Continuo leyendo sin participar en la conversación que tenían entre todos, incluso Tweek participaba más que Craig. No fue hasta que a Kenny se le dio por tomar una de las cerezas del helado tempura que había pedido Token que tuvo contacto con Craig. Sintió unos dedos fríos tomar la cereza que estaba a lado de la que él estaba robando, al inicio se enredaron un poco los dedos de ambos y fue así como se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

Kenny sonrió, tomo los dedos de Craig y por la fuerza atrajo su mano hasta su boca para besarla como si fuera una damisela.

-Considéralo mi tregua, princesa.

De pronto Kenny sintió como alguien le pateaba el tobillo con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo y escucho la risa de Craig.

-Considéralo el tratado de guerra.- rio el azabache.

Todos vieron esto. Como se cruzaban las miradas de dos enemigos. Kenny sonrió satisfecho por la actitud que Craig había tomado, había algo en ese rebelde chico que en verdad le atraía con fuerza. ¿Terminaría golpeando o cogiendo a Craig? Kenny se preguntaba eso. Estrecho la mano de Craig.

-Trato hecho.

Y fue cuando vio la sonrisa que tanto deseaba.

La guerra había comenzado.


	2. Día dos: No me subestimes

El segundo día de vacaciones había iniciado con una pequeña broma cuando Kenny quiso ponerle un poco de azúcar a su café y término poniéndole azúcar. No tardó en saber que fue una pequeña broma por parte de Tucker al ver como sonreía sin dejar de leer o bueno, ver la hoja porque pretendía estar leyendo. Kenny se molestó y dejo su café a lado. Sabía que Tucker hacía esto para que Kenny lo considerara un primerizo en las bromas, pero en cuarto grado se habían vuelto unidos por un tiempo y Kenny vio cada broma que el azabache le gastaba a Clyde.

Craig no era un primerizo sino un maestro. Pero, estaba mal en subestimar a Kenny.

Todos se arreglaron para marcharse, claro, Kenny decidió ocupar el baño por mucho tiempo obligando a Craig a esperar. Se escabullo justo cuando Clyde salió listo. Craig les dijo a todos que se adelantaran recibiendo miradas insinuadoras por parte de Token y comentario de Cartman: "pensé que tenías mejores gustos, Fucker." A lo que Craig respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica: "Al menos yo tengo alguien que acepte mi pene." Todos terminaron riéndose de Cartman.

Kenny salió riéndose, con una toalla sobre un hombro y mirada coqueta.

-Espero que no te moleste que me haya terminado el rollo de papel.- rio.

-¿Qué? Es imposible que al…

Craig capto a lo que se refería Kenny cuando este comenzó a reír y Craig gruño para si mismo maldiciendo por lo bajo al rubio. Kenny no mentía pues el baño estaba lleno de ese extraño olor que Craig reconoció al instante.

Se cambió lo más rápido posible, tomó el bloqueador y comenzó a ponérselo, pero antes de hacerlo lo acerco a su nariz para confirmar que no fuera el semen del chico. Fue buena decisión olerlo antes. No era el semen de Kenny, pero fue entonces cuando Craig con cuidado rebusco en la basura y encontré cinco paquetes de pasta dental. _Casi caigo, McCormick. Bien jugado _pensó Craig lanzando el bloqueador lejos y sacando otro que era de Token. Lo olio. Era un bloqueador de verdad sin bromas. Listo.

Antes de salir, tomo el otro bloqueador y se lo guardo en el traje de baño. Tenía un plan. Salió del baño y para decepción del rubio, Craig había descubierto su broma y le estaba sonriendo con superioridad.

-Buena McCormick.- reconoció y Kenny ladeo la cabeza tomando el cumplido.

Bajaron por las escaleras en silencio ya que Craig se negaba a usar el elevador y Kenny no iba a dejarlo solo conociendo las capacidades de Tucker. Tal vez lo dejaba atrapado en el elevador, todo era posible si el idiota se lo proponía. Bajaron juntos y no tardaron en encontrar a los chicos. Pusieron sus cosas a lado de las de sus amigos y antes de que Craig pudiera ponerse una camiseta y sacar su libro. Kenny lo tomo de las piernas.

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!- exclamó.

Kenny rio.

-Tratando de ser caballeroso, mi princesa.

Craig gruño y Kenny saltó a la parte mas honda antes de que Craig pudiera hacer algo. Se sumergieron. Craig en verdad quería matar a Kenny.

Al salir todos estaban atentos a la reacción de Craig. Parecía que había perdido la cordura pues tomo a Kenny de los cabellos con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

-Te reto a llamarme princesa de nuevo.

Craig hundió el rostro de Kenny en el agua. El rubio solo pensó en lo divertido que era el karma porque ahora alguien lo estaba ahogando cuando antes el haba querido hacer lo mismo con el indefenso Stan. Solo que como Craig era sorprendentemente fuerte y sobre todo, salvaje, lo podía hundir sin mucha dificultad.

Dio una bocada de aire pero Craig volvió a sumergirlo riéndose y poniendo los pies en el fondo de la alberca.

Craig soltó a Kenny y dio pasos atrás riéndose y acomodándose el cabello. Se veía muy guapo aunque antes hubiera intentado matarlo, Kenny siempre vería a Craig como una fiera sensual que le pedía ser cogida.

-¿Se divirtió, mi princesa?

Como apareció la sonrisa en el rostro de Tucker, apareció esa desagradable mueca digna de una fiera. Gruño y le temblaron los ojos. Todos estaban atentos a la inminente pelea entre los dos chicos, la mayoría aposto a Craig, el único que apoyo a Kenny fue Kyle diciendo que no traicionaría a Kenny de esa manera. Craig camino a zancadas hacia Kenny y como no había camiseta de la cual tomarlo, el chico decidió tomarlo por su traje de baño apretujando de esta manera su escroto. Kenny parecía haberse comido cientos de dulces ácidos por la cara que hizo.

-Lo que buscas está un poco más abajo, Fu-cker- dijo Kenny con todas sus fuerzas.

Craig gruño y levanto su puño. Estaba a punto de llevarlo contra la cara linda de Kenny cuando Token y le lanzó una mirada que logro calmar a Craig. Este soltó el traje de Kenny se relajó, la oportunidad perfecta de Kenny para abalanzarse sobre el azabache y volver a hundirlo. Token se acercó para tratar de separarlos, pero Cartman lo detuvo diciéndole que no fuera un marica y dejara ver al ganadar.

Kenny y Craig se jaloneaban bajo el agua, sabían que debían aguantar la respiración porque quien saliera primero sería el ganador. Ninguno le permitiría la victoria al otro y como el más orgulloso de los dos era un grandísimo hijo de puta, este le cogió por los huevos huecos al otro, apretando el escroto y esto hizo que el rubio se doblara para satisfacción del azabache. Craig surgio victorioso del agua elevando los dos dedos de en medio en un signo obsceno y aun así, fue recibido con los aplausos que él quería. Kenny seguía bajo el agua con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y cubriéndose la entrepierna rezando porque el dolor pasara. Que extraño, Kenny pasaba uno de los momentos más dolorosos de la vida de un hombre y Craig se sentía como un dios… Esperen, Craig siempre se sentía como un Dios así que, Craig finalmente era reconocido como un Dios.

-Kenny, ¿estás bien?- la voz distorsionada de Stan le llego al rubio quien se levantó con una gran punzada de dolor en su entrepierna. Joder, Tucker se las había apretado muy duro.

-No.- hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Quieres acurrucarte?- rio Stan.

Kenny aceptó como un niño pequeño y se acurruco en el hombro de Stan, Cartman no tardó en ver esto y en darle un codazo a Kyle. Kyle captó que Cartman quería que viera la escenita de Kenyn frotando su rostro contra el brazo de Stan y este riéndose.

-¿Y luego dices que no son una pareja?-rio dejando al pelirrojo escupiendo fuego.

Todos se fueron saliendo de la alberca porque querían ir a la playa. Una vez que estuvieron en la playa en algún lugar con sombra, Clyde saco su bloqueador y notó que estaba completamente vacío. Craig lo había vaciado mientras iban a la playa en un descuido del castaño. Kenny aún se sobaba sus doloridas bolas sin saber que el siguiente movimiento de Craig llegaría en cualquier instante. Craig no tenía compasión. Eso solo lo hacía más sexy ante los ojos del rubio.

-Si quieres te prestó el mío.- sugirió Craig buscando en su bolso su bloqueador.

Kenny vio de reojo que Craig le entregaba el bloqueador que el había estafado a Clyde y no solo eso, Token estaba a lado y estaba pidiéndole a los chicos que le prestaran bloqueador. Craig le sonrió con malicia a Kenny.

-Mierda.- masculló empujando a Stan quien le estaba ayudando a caminar.- ¡Clyde, Token, no tomen ese bloqueador!

Pero lo grito demasiado tarde. Los dos chicos voltearon a verlo cuando ya se habían cubierto todos los brazos, Clyde incluso ya se estaba poniendo en el pecho cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy duro. Craig rio por lo bajo y solo lo vio Kenny pero cuando levantó la mirada a sus dos amigos volvía a ser el mismo chico indiferente.

-Craig, ¿seguro que es bloqueador?- preguntó Clyde oliéndose los brazos.

-Sí, idiota.- replico de mala gana.

_Eres buen actor, Fucker._

-No se siente como bloqueador…- Token paso un dedo por su brazo recolectando "el bloqueador".

-No es mi culpa que sean mariquitas, es un puto bloqueador.- se tiro sobre la silla abriendo su libro. Ahora cállense que quiero terminar esta cosa.

-Oye Craig,- llamó Clyde y tembló al ver la mirada de Craig.- creo que no es bloqueador, es mas bien como…

-Pasta dental.- soltó Token.

En ese momento llegó Kenny que apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, no podía hablar por que en verdad le seguía doliendo el escroto.

-¿Qué?- Craig dejo a un lado su libro y le arrebato el bloqueador a Token. Volvió a olerlo.- ¿Qué carajo?

-¿No te pusiste bloqueador antes de venir o nos estas gastando una broma?

-No. Me puse el tuyo porque el mío no lo encontraba, lo había dejado en mi bolsa y ni me di cuenta.- Craig volteo a ver con cara de asesino a Kenny. Era hora de morir para McCormick.- McCormick, ¿le hiciste algo a mi bloqueador?

Kenny tembló de pies a cabeza. Craig si parecía enojado por la manera en la que apretaba su puño. Clyde tuvo que tomarle la muñeca para calmarlo, Kenny sabía que era actuación pero aun así tuvo un poco de miedo del azabache. Se debía al gran golpea que acababa de darle en las bolas, ya lo tenía ciscado y apenas había comenzado la guerra.

-Respóndeme cara de culo.- sonrio sarcásticamente.- ¿O prefieres ser llamado Peneman?

Miro a los otros dos chicos y supo que no había más opción.

-Peneman no me hace justicia.- comentó recobrándose.- Podría ser como Penemastodonicoman o Sexman, ¿qué te parecen?

-¿Qué te parece cara de culo?

-No me gusta,- apoyo sus dedos en su barbilla como si en verdad lo considerada.- Creo que te queda más a ti.

-McComrick…

-¡Ya, ya!- Kenny elevo sus manos por si acaso era necesario protegerse.- Si fui yo, no planeaba que lo usaran ustedes dos pero…

-¡KENNY!- gritaron los otros dos chicos indignados.

¡Vaya que la había cagado! Craig se reía por lo bajo procurando que sus otros dos amigos no lo vieran, pero no era necesario esconderse tanto porque sus amigos estaban más enfocados en gritarle a Kenny. Kenny levanto su dedo índice y el de en medio, señalo sus ojos y luego los de Craig.

_Tendré mi venganza_

00000

Estaban en un restaurante diferente al del día anterior, este era un estilo que se apegaba más a la bahía. Estaba fuera del hotel por lo que habían ido en la camioneta de Token, Craig se fue en el asiento del copiloto para asegurarse de que no le gastarían ninguna broma pero, Kenny fue más inteligente. Le mostró una foto de una tipa desnuda a Stan haciendo que este vomitara, era costumbre del azabache vomitar tanto cuando estaba enamorado como exitado.

-Perdón.- le susurró al oído cuando Kyle fue a atenderlo.

Kyle había exigido que Stan fuera acostado todo el camino por lo que tuvieron que apretarse en la camioneta. Cartman atrás con Tweek y Clyde. Aunque no lo crean, eso era apretado considerando que Cartman ocupaba un asiento y medio. Kyle cargaba la cabeza de Stan poniéndole un trapo mojado en la cabeza y Kenny… Kenny dijo que no quería molestar a Stan por lo que iría adelante con Token. Craig se molestó mucho cuando el rubio abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrársela en la cara.

-¡Compórtate!- ordeno Token y Craig cruzó los brazos de mala gana.- Abrele.

Craig muy obediente abrió la puerta tragándose su orgullo. Eso fue muy divertido para Kenny quien dijo que para no ir apretados en un asiento, se sentaría en su regazo.

Primero, Kenny se sentó sobre Craig y para "acomodarse" se froto contra este. Kenny sabía que era muy difícil excitar a Tucker, o lo deducía por la manera en la que solo mostraba emociones cuando leía libros. Pero aun así, ¿cómo no comenzar a excitarse un poco cuando tienes a alguien frotándose sobre tu polla?

Como Craig adivino las intenciones de Kenny, hizo todo por ignorarle. Le pidió su ipod a Tweek y pusó su música a máximo volumen. Pero eso no era una limitación para Kenny, quien, continuamente le preguntaba al azabache que escuchaba, le quitaba los audífonos y se los ponía y, cuando el azabache se despistaba el tiempo suficiente, Kenny le cambiaba la canción o le desconectaba los audífonos. Cada vez que Craig estaba por insultarlo volvía a frotarse contra el regazo del chico y este se callaba con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando llegaron, Kenny saltó múltiples veces sobre Craig para que este se enfocara en empujarlo contra el vidrio en vez de guardar su ipod. Funciono y así, Kenny robo el ipod del azabache.

Pero, Kenny se había metido en otro problema porque al bajarse de la camioneta alguien lo jaloneo por la camiseta. Era Stan.

-Oh.- tenía que actuar de la manera más natural posible.- Hola Stan, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Eres un gran cabrón Kenny.

-Pero así me amas, ¿o no?

A Kyle se le coloro el rostro y jaloneo a Stan al interior del restaurante con la excusa de que no debían pelearse. La verdad era que Kyle cada vez se sentía más celoso de Kenny.

Se sentaron en la mesa designada, Kenny procuro quedar sentado al lado de su azabache favorito, Craig Tucker. Este gruño al verlo tan cerca de él pero no pudo replicar porque si no el sería el perdedor. Ninguno de los dos sabía como pero, entendían las reglas sin intercambiar miradas si quiera y no sabían cuando empezaban los juegos, solo los notaban cuando ya estaban dentro de ellos.

-¿No crees que la mesera está bien buena?- dijo con un tono bajo que solo escucho Craig.

Fue en busca de la mesera con sus ojos y halló a la que se refería Kenny. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y tenía un gran trasero, una pequeña cintura y unas tetas que eran copa C como mínimo. Sin mencionar que tenía una carita muy sencilla pero delicada. Kenny le guineo un ojo a Craig cuando esta se acercó.

-Observa y aprende.

La mesera paso a un lado cuando Kenny fingió levantarse para que su silla chocara con ella.

-Oh, disculpa.- dijo con otra voz. Una voz seductora pero humilde.

-No, no.- dijo al instante la chica.- Fue mi culpa.

Kenny sonrió. Craig vio el momento exacto en el que la mesera cayó rendida por Kenny, como sus ojos parecieron hundirse y su rostro relajarse. La maldijo en su interior. Esto era solo un juego, un juego, un juego, se repetía esto para no marcharse del restaurante y pedir un taxi de regreso al hotel. Le tenía que dar igual Kenny. ¿Qué si tenían sexo? No es como si el rubio no se acostara con cada cosa con hoyo.

-¿Quiere que le ayude con algo?- invitó Kenny tomando la bandeja de la chica.

-Ahí va de nuevo.- comento Token.

-Apuesto a que lo rechaza.- agrego Kyle.

-Nah.- Stan se echó una nuez a la boca.- La tipa ya cayó.

Y era cierto. La tipa consideraba a Kenyn alguien muy joven para ella que tenía veintiún años pero aun así… era muy guapo y considerado que no pudo evitar caer rendida como una colegiala. Kenny tenía ese encanto de chico de secundaria al que ninguna chica con una no muy fuerte autoestima o carácter podía resistir.

-Ehm.- la chica dio dos pasos atrás y casi chocaba con otro cliente.- No lo creo.

-¿Segura?- Kenny la empujo contra la pared para que su boca quedara junto a su oreja.

Craig hacía como si leía su libro pero era el que estaba más atento a los pasos de Kenny, tan atento que podría asustar a cualquiera la masacre que ocurría en su cabeza. Craig se suicidaría para que la chica comprara su fantasma y así el pudiera atormentarla toda la vida hasta que esta se suicidara…. Le hacía daño leer libros de Joe Hill estando en esta situación.

La chica semirubia tragó saliva. Pego sus brazos a su pecho cuando Kenny puso un brazo a lado de su oreja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acerco sus labios a los de ella. Ella no se negaría, no importaba si perdía el empleo o no, quería entregarse a este chico de secundaria para revivir sus días de porrista.

-Deberías de decirle que tienes SIDA.- dijo de pronto Craig al darle vuelta a una pagina.

Todos quedaron en pausa.

La chica quedó perpleja, los otros apenas procesaban lo que acababa de decir y Kenny no podía creer que en verdad Craig había dicho eso. Vio como la chica lo miraba aterrado y trataba apartarse de el.

-¡No! – exclamó una vez que ella se zafo de sus brazos.- ¡No es cierto! ¡El solo miente porque esta enamorado de mí!

La chica dudo y Craig, todavía sin voltear a verlos, hablo.

-Sí, lo amo tanto que lo penetre y le contagie el sida.-ella estaba horrorizada. Craig quería ver su rostro.- Si, aparte de ser VIH positivo, a tu noviecito le han dado por detrás.

Ella vio a Kenny y se fue corriendo asustada. Todos rieron menos Kenny.

-Vete a la mierda Tucker.- apuntó Kenny y se sentó de mala gana.

Empezaron a comer y tuvieron una comida bastante tranquila, era como una pequeña pausa de la guerra entre Fucker y Peneman, o Penemastodonicoman, o Sexman, o la puta o… ¡como quiera Kenny ser llamado en estos momentos! Era una pausa. Pero Kenny planeaba ya su siguiente táctica. Después de todo, tenía en posesión el ipod de Craig y había visto la contraseña el día anterior gracias a Tweek.

-Voy al baño.- dijo Kenny.

En ese mismo momento pasaba otra mesera mucho menos sexy que la anterior, Kenny se levantó, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca. La beso frente a todos como si nada pero asegurándose de que hubiera lengua. A Craig se le cayó el libro cuando sucedió esto.

-No besas mal, cariño.- dijo Kenny apartándose de la mesera y diriguiendose al baño como si nada.

Ella estaba sonrojada pero se recuperó al ver que todos la estaban viendo y se fue corriendo hacía la mesa que iba a atender. Craig sabía que no podía ganar en esta competencia porque ni de broma iba a dejar que una chica intercambiara babas con él, que asco. Planeaba aprisionar a la antigua chica para manosearla pero no estaba seguro de si lo lograría, el podía ser bastante persuasivo de vez en cuando.

Vio a la chica semirubia, solo tenía que pegarla contra la pared, mirarla fijamente con esa cara de chico valemadres que poseía y comenzar a besarle el cuello. Ella cedería al poco tiempo y dejaría ser manoseada, incluso cogida, pero Craig no estaba interesado en el sexo. Varias veces se había considerado asexual…. Hasta que apareció Kenny.

00000

Kenny se encerró en un cubículo y sacó el ipod de Tucker. Puso el código pero noto que Craig lo había cambiado porque este no cedió, el azabache ya había predicho esto pero no se esperaba lo que Kenny podría hacer con solo la cámara disponible. Se bajó los pantalones, no era mentira que quería ir al baño así que comenzó a mear no sin antes tomarle foto a como meaba. Luego se bajó todos los pantalones, doblo las rodillas y le tomo una foto a su ano. Las ultimas ciento cincuenta y tres fotos fueron del pene de Kenny. Había una donde Kenny había batallado un poco, dejo su aliento en el espejo y puso la palabra "Peneman" y se tomo una foto mostrando su pene y su rostro al mismo tiempo con sus manos haciendo el signo de paz.

00000

Cuando el rubio salió todos estaban pagando la cuenta, claro, Token pagaba su parte y por eso el decidió esperar en la entrada.

Era hora de la jugada de Craig.

Los chicos pasaron por la salida cuando la camarera estaba volviendo a entrar después de un cigarrillo, Craig aprovecho esto, la tomo de los hombros y la llevó a la esquina de la entrada para comenzar a besarle el cuello y acariciarle los muslos. Era un poco aburrido pero le ganaría a Kenny. El rubio vio esto y entro en pánico. Craig estaba por llegar a segunda base y ganarle.

En su desesperación, jaloneo a una chica que iba a entrar junto a sus amiguitas al restaurante y le arrebató cinco dólares de la mano a Kyle. El pelirrojo grito pero estaba más enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo Craig. Se veía muy extraño como todos estaban absortos en lo que Craig le hacía a la chica como si fuera una película.

-Te doy estos cinco dólares si vas, apartas a ese chico y le das una bofetada.- señalo a Craig y la pelirroja se puso atenta.- y le dices que es un "Idiota" y luego barres a la otra, ¿esta bien? Si quieres te doy mi teléfono o lo que quieras, ¡pero solo hazlo!

Ella asintió y para sorpresa de los chicos, tomo los cinco dólares, los guardo en sus bolsillos y antes de que Craig pudiera meter las manos en la blusa de la chica, ella lo empujo con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien tan pequeña. Craig la miro confuso pero se confundió más cuando ella le dio una bofetada muy convincente porque había dejado huella.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le grito.

La chica semirubia se coloro avergonzada y se comenzó a disculpar cuando la otra chica se fue con todo y su orgullo caminando de regreso a la entrada.

Pasó a lado de Kenny y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres molestar más a tu amigo?- preguntó seria y Kenny asintió. La chica tomo un papelito y escribió un número telefónico.-Dime, ¿es una competencia o algo por el estilo? Creo que puedo ayudarte.

Kenny asintió.

-Si te sirve, estuve en el baño un buen rato.

La chica sonrió complacida.

-Vale,- sacó otro papelito.- escribe aquí tu número de celular. No preguntes, solo hazlo.- Kenny obedeció mientras que la semirubia le gritaba indignada a Craig, había llamado al gerente y se había metido en problemas el azabache. Fue todo un orgasmo para Kenny.- Esta bien. Dile a tu amiguito que tú y yo estuvimos cogiendo en el baño, dile que te di mi teléfono y todo. Pero a cambio, como mis amigas joden y joden con que necesito salir más para superar a mi novio, te llamare de vez en cuando para que dejen de joder, ¿está bien?

Kenny asintió. Cosas como esta pasan una vez en la vida, pero la chica le había agradado así que tal vez la llamaría si llegaba a aburrirse en este lugar. La chica se adentró dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kenny de mala gana y llevándose el papelito con su nombre. Craig llegó muy callado por el regaño del gerente pero no estaba afectado por esto, solo callado porque no quería hablar ya que se había perdido. Kenny aprovecho y tiro el ipod detrás de Craig.

Tweek creyó que se le cayó al azabache y se lo devolvió, Craig lo acepto amablemente y todos volvieron a la camioneta. Esta vez de una manera más cómoda ya que Stan no tuvo que ir acostado. Pero estaba claro quien había ganado la ronda del día y ese ganador era Kenneth McCormick.

-Esa tipa y yo estábamos cogiendo en el baño.- le dijo al oído cuando empezó el viaje de regreso.- Tenía tetas pequeño pero… ¡Vaya que era ágil!

Craig se coloro de la rabia.

-Rata mentirosa.

-Lo que digas.- rio Kenny.-Pero eso no cambia que me dio su teléfono.- le tendió el papel.- Creo que cogeremos de vez en cuando, ya sabes, como amigos con derechos.

Ahora Craig estaba sacando humo de las orejas como un tren y parecía un hombre lobo en plena transformación. Kenny se las pagaría, en definitiva se las pagaría y el terminaría ganando la guerra, no la batalla. No dejaría que Kenny ganara. Vería como destruir ese teléfono o romper su conexión con esa chica, pero lo conseguiría… Un momento. ¿En qué guerra estaba pensando?

El chico recargo su mejilla contra el vidrio desanimado, había perdido y detestaba perder, pero detestaba más saber que una chica que apenas conocieron había estado con Kenny en el baño del público. No había cosa que lo enojara más. Mejor escuchaba un poco de música de su ipod, lo prendió y desbloqueo pero para su sorpresa, su fondo era diferente, era el de una cosa peluda con un líquido amarillo surgiendo de su….

-¡KENNETH HIJO DE PUTA!- grito a los cuatro vientos.

Kenny se rio como nunca.


	3. Día tres: No hables sin conocerme

Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en la gran terraza del hotel viendo como amanecía, el cielo estaba precioso, seguía oscuro pero con pequeños rayos de luz. Kyle pensaría que sería un buen momento para besar a Stan… o ir a despertar a Cartman nada más por molestarlo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le divertía tanto pelear con el culón? Al menos él le prestaba más atención y se acercaba más que el azabache…

-Oye Kyle,- Kyle hizo un sonido de que escucho.- ¿crees que Kenny sea gay?

¡PUM!

Todo el mundo se hizo trisas para el pelirrojo, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, un ardor en los ojos y sobretodo, un gran dolor en el pecho. Era como si estuvieran tratando de asfixiar a su pobre corazón. Quería llorar. Quería despertar a Cartman. Quería estar con Cartman para olvidar lo que Stan acababa de preguntar. Se hundió en su asiento para no responder.

Stan vio esto de reojo y todo su cuerpo dio un gran brinco.

-¡No!- estiro los brazos y los sacudió de lado a lado.- ¡No me refería a eso! ¡No estoy interesado en Kenny ni de coña!

-Entonces…- Kyle no sabía si respiraba de alivio o de nervios cuando las palabras de Stan dieron un _click _en su cabeza.- No negaste que eras gay.

Stan se puso tan rojo que comenzó a tener náuseas y tuvo que tomar el bote de basura que estaba entre ellos dos para vomitar. Se maldijo. Quería que la tierra lo tragara. Quería morir. Quería regresar en el tiempo. Estaba frustrado por ser una persona tan impotente en esta terrible situación donde había echado todo a la mierda. Por alguna razón quería ir con Kenny, no porque le gustara, sino porque el rubio era la persona adecuada si lo que querías era distraerte y a la vez hablar de tus sentimientos. Tenía que contarle a Kenny lo de Kyle, supo que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Se hizo un gran silencio entre ellos hasta que el sol salió de las colinas y el cielo se volvió rojizo; fue cuando Kyle decidió retomar la conversación. Tenía que saber.

-¿Por qué preguntaste lo de Kenny?

-Por…- estaba entrando en pánico y tenía que hablar lento para no volver a vomitar.-Por la manera en la que es con Craig, ¿no crees que tal vez le guste un poco?

-¿Craig? ¿CRAIG TUCKER? Kenny no es tan masoquista, Fucker es un cabrón.

-Sí, lo sé pero…. Piénsalo. Es la única persona que es un verdadero reto para Kenny y quien tiene los suficiente cojones como para enfrentársele. Si en verdad no estuviera interesado en él, no estaría desperdiciando su tiempo en la playa donde hay chicas con bikines y tetas grandes…

-Sus cosas favoritas.- Kyle brindo con una cerveza imaginaria.

-…para estar jodiendo a Tucker.

00000

Kenny madrugo, vio como Stan y Kyle charlaban mientras amanecía y algo le decía que no debía interrumpir. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. A su lado estaba el culón durmiendo, con la pansota al aire y dando ronquidos tan fuertes que Kenny se preguntaba cómo pudo dormir a su lado sin ser despertado cada cinco minutos. Le dio un manotazo en la panza y aun así, el obeso siguió durmiendo. Se rio. _Dudo que algún día cambie _se dijo a sí mismo. Después de eso, salió a la sala donde dormían Clyde, Tweek, Stan y Kyle, solo que estos dos últimos estaban en la terraza y Tweek se escondía debajo de sus sabanas. Era una cosita adorable

Se asomó a la otra habitación, ahí estaba Token durmiendo de manera recta y en el otro lado estaba Craig Tucker con una pierna colgando, un brazo estirado y la boca abierta. Incluso dormido era todo un arrogante. Kenny tuvo este impulso de besarle la comisura de los labios, a final de cuentas, Craig nunca sabría que paso. Pero no. Kenny era mejor que eso. Si algún día iba a besar a Craig, haría que valiera la pena y de una manera que el azabache nunca lo olvidara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien con Craig.

Sonrió con malicia. No había tiempo para el amor en la guerra.

Corrió a la cocina, abrió el congelador y sacó la bolsa de hielos. La tomó y a toda prisa fue al cuarto donde dormían el rico y Fucker. Kenny no iba a perder, llevaba la ventaja y Craig Tucker no se la iba a quitar aunque eso implicara ser odiado por la única persona que lograba captar su interés en todo el planeta. Separó los boxers del azabache e introdujo un puñado de hielos lo más rápido de que pudo. Craig se estremeció y Kenny apenas pudo salir corriendo.

Se escuchó una exclamación seguidos de gritos de dolor, Craig se paró de golpe y en un baile extraño trato de deshacerse de los hielos en vano gritando que algún día lograría asesinar con sus propias manos a Kenny. Estaba echó una fiera, literalmente.

Token trató de calmarlo pero Craig le gritaba insultos y trataba de golpearlo. Lo único más fuerte que los gritos de Tucker fueron las carcajadas de Kenny.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO MCCORMICK!- grito.

Kenny se tropezó con el pie de Clyde pero siguió riendo, Tweek se asomó sobre sus sabanas y vio al indefenso Kenny. Stan y Kyle se adentraron justo a tiempo pues, Craig tenía los hielos en las manos y se los estaba lanzando con todas sus fuerzas a Kenny. Tenía buena puntería porque no falló ninguno.

-¡Agh! ¡Mierda, Craig, duele!

-¡Ese es el punto, cara de asno!

-Ya.- se cubrió el rostro y un hielo le pego justo en la muñeca.- te. dije. que.- le pego otro hielo en el brazo.- prefiero Peneman.

El azabache gruño y trono su cuello. Antes de que se lanzara sobre Kenny, Clyde se levantó y lo tacleo salvando a Kenny de una buena paliza, él castaño sabía que su amigo iba enserio con McCormick. Stan y Kyle ayudaron a que Kenny se levantara mientras que Craig pateaba al aire pero cuando entendió que no le dejarían tocarle un cabello al rubio, se detuvo. Iba a vengarse del muy cabrón de Kenny.

Solo no se había lanzado a golpearlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad porque algo en esa cara coqueta y traviesa lo detuvo. Realmente odiaba a McCormick.

Separaron a ambos chicos encerrándolos en habitaciones opuestas y prohibiéndoles juntarse hasta que se calmaran, claro, Kenny todavía deseoso de fastidiar a Tucker se burló la seguridad de la terraza y por ahí llego a la habitación de Craig. Tocó y como el azabache creía que era Token pues tenia las cortinas corridas, abrió sin mirar a quien estaba dejando entrar.

-Si vas a seguir quejándote sobre como trato a Kenny puedes irte yendo por donde llegaste.- índico dándole la espalda.

Kenny no dijo nada. Quería ver a donde llegaba esto.

-Él se buscó eso por ser un carbón.- se comenzó a poner sus tenis.- Oye, no tienes por qué estar tan…

Craig tenía un cigarrillo en los labios sin prender, pero no hizo falta prenderlo pues se le escapó e la boca cuando vio a Kenny parado con esa sonrisilla que tanto le irritaba al azabache.

-¿Te deje sin palabras o solo estas contemplando mi cuerpo?

Engreído. Era lo que más odiaba de McCormick. Esa posición suya y sobre todo, esos ojos claros como el agua que te hacían imposible odiarlo… Era la razón por la que más lo odiaba.

-Solo estaba viendo que tienes el cierre bajo…

Kenny saltó y se miró la entrepierna, fue un error ya que, traía el traje de baño y por eso no tenía cierre… Antes de que pudiera levantarse para responderle a Tucker, sintió un puñetazo contra su nuca y vio a Craig parado frente a él. Era rudo cuando quería pero pasivo cuando se lo proponía… En opinión de Kenny, esa era una mezcla muy tentadora.

-Hay unas maquinitas abajo, ¿no quieres ir?- preguntó tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-No nos dejaran salir juntos, inteligente.- fue la sarcástica respuesta de Craig.

-¿Qué nunca te has escapado de detención? Esto es pan comido a comparación.

Craig se mordió la mejilla, Kenny encontró esta maña muy adorable por la manera en la que se le inflaba el cachete al chico.

-¿Entonces cuando empieza la carrera?

Kenny sonrió. Craig si sabía y entendía su lenguaje.

-Una vez que llegue a mi habitación y escuches tres golpes, sabrás que es hora de empezar.

El azabache asintió y dejo que el rubio saliera por donde entro. La carrera sería sencilla para dos personas que acostumbraban escaparse de problemas como ellos, pero conociendo a Stan y Token, serían un obstáculo difícil de esquivar. Tenían que ver quién era el primero en llegar al ascensor sin ser visto por los otros. Era un juego de una sola vida porque si los atrapaban aunque fuera solo una vez, todo se iría al desagüe y arruinarían el muy obvio, próximo reto.

Ahora, nos transportaremos a la habitación del rubio donde este preparaba su estrategia para salir de la habitación del hotel sin ser visto. A diferencia del azabache, Kenny sabía que él era un poco más flexible y ágil. Si era necesario lanzarse al suelo como portero, lo haría, mientras que Craig se movería con paso lento hallando su perdición; si era necesario encerrarse en un espacio pequeño, Kenny no tardaría en lograrlo mientras que Tucker solo se agacharía y sería encontrado con facilidad. Kenny era el muy obvio ganador del juego.

Toco tres veces. Hora de empezar.

Kenny se esperó un rato, quería confirmar que Craig no la había cagado al salir como si nada. No escuchó ningún ruido fuera de lo común, solo el sonido del televisor y como Clyde le pedía a gritos a Kyle que le llevara una cerveza. Cuando el pelirrojo pasara a lado de la puerta, Kenny saldría gateando. Y así fue, gateo hasta llegar a la cocina donde se metió entre el suelo y los muebles para que Stan no lo viera. Se salvó por poco. O bueno, eso creía porque Clyde se acercó presumiendole a Marsh que podía cocinar mejor que él y que se lo probaría.

Kenny estaba atrapado y estaba seguro que lo que sentía en su pie era un grillo.

Al menos no había señales de que Tucker ya se haya puesto en marcha Tenia la delantera.

-Te enseñare como preparar unos huevos cocidos.- indico el castaño muy orgulloso.- Pásame los huevos.- ordeno.

-¿Los míos o los tuyos?

-¡Los del refrigerador!-exclamó indignado y Stan rio. Mierda, ¿porque no se iban? Kenny se sentía muy apretado en ese lugar.- De veras, el juntarte mucho con Kenny te vuelve más pervertido.

-No puedo evitarlo, es muy contagioso.

-Bueno, bueno ¡pásame los huevos!

Para suerte de nuestro chico pobre favorito, Clyde se fue al centro de la sala para preguntarle a Token donde guardaba los sartenes y Stan abrió el refrigerador para buscar los huevos. Tenía que ser rápido. Se raspó en la nuca para poder abrir la puerta sin ser visto y se quemó todo el pecho al pasar por ese pequeño hueco de la puerta. Su único consuelo para esas poses incomodas era que al menos le había ganado a Tucker.

Salió del cuarto de hotel victorioso, elevando los brazos y recibiendo aplausos imaginarios. Le había ganado al imbécil de Tucker al que de seguro ni se le había ocurrido una manera de salir de la habitación. Patético. Esperaba más del chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó una voz tan descuidada que Kenny reconoció al instante.- ¿Quieres que te aplauda o algo por el estilo?

Fue como si te lanzaran con alas y luego estas se evaporaran dejándote caer sobre el cemento. ¡¿Qué hacía Craig ahí?! ¡¿Cuándo y como salió?! Kenny casi se caía de la sorpresa de ver al estoico chico apoyando su espalda en la pared leyendo su libro de Joe Hill como si nada, ya estaba a punto de acabarlo pues le quedaban unas cincuenta paginas según los cálculos de Kenny.

-¡¿Tu como llegaste aquí!?- grito.

-Pues se suponía que ganaba el que llegara antes, ¿no?

-Si pero…- a Kenny se le trababa la lengua. Era imposible. Nunca vio a Craig por ninguna parte a la hora de salir.- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

Craig rio. Con un empujón que se dio el mismo, se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador con el rubio cuestionándolo por detrás.

-Ya que tanto insistes…- dijo y lo vio antes de que el ascensor llegara.- Te contare el secreto de mi éxito.- puso su cara entre sus manos como si fuera a contar un secreto místico, pero conocemos a Craig Tucker lo suficiente como para saber que esto era un secreto místico para él. – Abrí la puerta y salí caminando hasta la salida. Fin.

-¡¿Qué?!- Era imposible.- ¡¿Y nadie te vio?!

-No.- entraron al ascensor. Craig presiono el botón del lobby donde se encontraba la famosa zona de videojuegos.- Son los beneficios de ser un fantasma, McCormick.

Esta ronda la había ganado Craig Tucker. Solo faltaba saber quién ganaría la batalla para entregarle un punto que ellos jamás conocerán puesto que desconocen nuestra existencia.

-No podrás vencerme en la pista de baile.- dijo con orgullo el rubio.

Craig rio entre dientes.

-Por favor, Ruby anda traumada con el Kpop desde que salió Oppa Gangam Style y en esas carcachas están llenas de esa basura.

-Ohhh.- Kenny llevó una mano a su barbilla.- ¿Ahora eres k-popper?

-No dejo que mi hermana me contagie sus gustos.

Y así fue como llegaron a la zona de videojuegos, estaba lleno de juegos pero por el momento solo les interesaba uno. No importaba que el lugar estuviera lleno de luces a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, ni que solo estuviera un niño de trece años jugando como zombie algún juego de los ochenta ni que el encargado apenas noto la entrada de estos dos chicos. Se sonrieron. Como si se leyeran las mentes, Kenny se fue al otro extremo del escritorio del encargado que era donde pedían las tarjetas para llenarlas con dinero y utilizarlas para jugar.

-Ehm, disculpe.- dijo para despertarlo y funciono. Ahora le daba la espalda a Craig Tucker y al ordenador. Era una suerte de dioses que estuviera dormido. Kenny pensó en Snorlax al verlo.- Tengo una duda….

Y Kenny comenzó a inventarse cientos de preguntas estúpidas que tomaron el tiempo suficiente del encargado para que Craig tomara una tarjeta y con sorprendente flexibilidad, alcanzo el ordenador. Se puso veinte dólares. Levanto el pulgar una vez cumplida su misión y fue justo a tiempo porque el rubio ya comenzaba a titubear.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó y corrió con Craig.- ¿Cuánto pusiste?

-Veinte dólares. No creas que solo vamos a bailar como nenas aquí, también quiero vencerte en otro juegos.

-¡Ja! ¡Buen chiste Fucker!

Kenny en parte se esperaba el golpe que Craig le dio en el vientre pero de Tucker siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

En la máquina de baile, Craig pasó la tarjeta mientras que Kenny se estiraba un poco diciendo que el azabache no podría ganarle porque el llevaba toda su vida pegado a estas cosas, incluso cuando estaba borracho era de los mejores así que era mejor ni intentarlo. Craig solo rio y selecciono una canción en coreano que reconoció porque su hermanita menor la ponía todo el jodido tiempo, era una de esas subdivisiones de puras tipas buenas. La ventaja era que ponían el video de la canción y a Kenny le colgó la mandíbula al verlas. La canción se llama: First Love.

Craig se rio, en el video salían tipas bailando en tubos cual strippers y por eso sabía que Kenny se desconcertaría un poco. Eran las ventajas de tener una hermana kpopper.

-Eres una sucia rata, Tucker, una sucia rata inmunda.

-¿Y hasta ahorita te das cuenta, McCormick?

Comenzaron a bailar y Kenny trataba de enfocar su mirada en la pista de baile, pero no podía evitar echar unas miraditas a la pantalla. Craig era un gran hijo de puta que le encantaba torturar gente con sus muy obvias debilidades… ¡Kenny simplemente ya lo amaba!

_¡UN EMPATE!_

Eso dejo indignados a ambos chicos que habían dado su mejor esfuerzo para patearle el trasero al otro, podría decirse que Kenny jadeaba después de ese esfuerzo inhumano para él y Craig tenía la frente empapada porque el muy terco no quiso quitarse su gorro aunque Kenny lo sugiriera. Estaban exhaustos y aun así no habían llegado a ningún lado. Kenny pateo la maquina exigiendo su dinero de vuelta pero Craig solo lo tomó del gorro y jaló hasta un juego donde tenían que matar zombies.

-Deja de chillar que ganaste por pura suerte.-gruño Craig.

-¿Nunca me vas a perdonar que haya tratado de estafarte durante todo el juego?

-Nunca te voy a perdonar el que hayas nacido.

-Es la cosa más linda que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

-No me sorprende.- fue la fría contestación del azabache.

El lado sanguinario de Tucker salió cuando decidió tomar ventaja de su enferma mente al imaginar que la chica pelirroja del otro día era la cara de todos los zombies. Esto fue un fastidio para Kenyn porque Craig incluso le robaba sus zombies al matarlos con un perfecto tiro en la cabeza. No esperaba que Craig fuera tan hábil en los juegos de disparar, pero tampoco se esperaba que Craig fuera realmente bueno en la pista de baile. ¿Cuántas habilidades conocía este chico? Kenny quería conocerlas todas.

-No pensé que eras tan salvaje…- confesó Kenny una vez que salieron los resultados y Craig tuvo una puntación casi perfecta que se ganó el tercer lugar en los record de la maquina.

-No conoces muchas cosas de mí, McCormick.

-¿Quieres apostar, cariño?- se abalanzo en él como si quisiera besarlo, pero Craig se estiro para atrás esquivando los labios de McCormick.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo de quedar humillado por la manera en la que te desarmare?

Craig se mordió el labio inferior y ¡joder! eso solo lo hacía más sexy de lo que ya era este chico, en verdad que Kenny dudaba que aguantaría todas las vacaciones sin tocarle un cabello al azabache. Era algo prácticamente imposible para él. Nunca había deseado antes a alguien como deseaba ahora a Craig Fucker.

Kenny con desdén le tomo la muñeca a Craig y obligo a que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro derecho como si estuviera quitándole la camiseta e imito la cara de Craig.

-Nunca consideraría estar desnudo como una humillación.

Y fue cuando Kenny volvió a ver algo que solo había visto una vez, como Craig se ruborizaba y se tragaba su lengua al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar reírse de lo complacido que se sentía pro haber visto esa cara que tanto anhelaba ver desde tiempo atrás.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas el reto o no?

-Si tienes que desnudarte, en definitiva no, no quiero joder mi mente más de lo que ya está.

-Sabes que te excita la idea de verme sin ropa, Tucker, tu cara te delato.- Y de nuevo, ahí estaba esa cara que tanto adoraba.- Bueno, yo empezare. Te sonrojas cada vez que menciono algo sobre mi cuerpo. Vas tu.

-Jodete McCormick.- pero sus palabras no concordaron con sus acciones pues Craig Tucker se puso a pensar en algo que sabía de McCormick.- Siempre estas jodiendo a todos porque quieres llamar su atención y así no sentirte solo como te sentías cuando eras niño.

Mierda. Tucker si sabe cómo desarmar a las personas de la peor manera. Ahora Kenny parecía alguien que acababa de ver como mataban a un ser querido y no podía reaccionar.

-No es tan obvio, ¿sabes?- dijo Craig tratando de consolarlo.- Solo lo sé por el tiempo que pasamos juntos en cuarto de primaria y todas esas veces que fui a tu casa en séptimo para fumar. En parte es tu culpa que sea un habito mío.

Ahora sí, Kenny rio no para salir de una situación incómoda si no que le divertía muchísimo pasársela junto a Tucker.

-Vale, vale, ehm, ¿qué más se de ti? ¡Ya! ¡Solo muestras expresiones cuando estas leyendo!

-¡Siempre te has sentido excluido con tus amigos!

-Ya no. ¡Tú no le hablas a tu familia!

-¡Sientes que nadie te conoce realmente por lo que creaste este juego para sentir que alguien si lo hace!

Silencio. Lágrimas de frustración se asomaron en la cara de Kenny, estaba rojo de lo humillado que se sentía y sobre todo, lo enojado que se sentía porque Craig Tucker siempre tenía la jodida razón.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti, genio! ¡Sientes que nadie te conoce, te entiende o si quiera que perteneces a algún lado y por eso aceptaste este juego!

Ahora el indignado era Craig.

-¡Pues tu no quieres tener una relación seria porque crees que terminaras como tus padres!

Ya no eran exclamaciones, se estaban gritando y el encargado estaba muy metido en la pelea de gritos entre estos dos que no sabía si detenerlos o no. Estaban casi pegando sus pechos y se ponían de puntitas para competir por quien era el más alto sin darse cuenta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues puedes engañar a todos menos a mí Tucker!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-¡Eres gay!

Eso dio justo en el orgullo de Craig.

-¡Pues tú te aferras mucho a tu hermana menor porque quieres darle la infancia que tu nunca tuviste! ¡Mueres todo el puto tiempo y por eso sientes que a nadie le importas!...

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- Kenny había estado tratando de detener a Craig que estaba a punto de caerle encima, pero cuando dijo esto se hundió. Craig no podía… ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Siempre te guardas todo lo que te lástima!- Craig aprecio no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- ¡Coqueteas con todo el mundo para llenar un vacío que tienes! ¡Y tienes una sonrisa jodidamente hermosa!

Para ese entonces, Craig estaba a punto de moler a golpes a Kenneth cuando el encargado llegó, los separo y les ordeno que salieran de la zona de juegos, que estaba prohibida su entrada a este lugar por tres días enteros.

Se sentaron junto a la pared, cada uno del lado opuesto de la puerta y sin hablarse. No querían hablar. Kenny apenas procesaba todo lo que le había gritado Craig, dándole vueltas al asunto en el que moría y sobre todo, cuestionándose porque Craig lo sabía y sus amigos no. Kenny ya se había hartado de darle vueltas a ese asunto que el mismo ignoraba sus muertes, a fin de cuentas siempre volvía al día siguiente. Ya ni siquiera le dolía tanto morir. El mismo ya ignoraba que moría y revivía cuantas veces su suerte se lo permitiera. ¿Por qué Craig sabía su secreto más oscuro? El azabache parecía no darse cuenta de este conocimiento.

¡Ni siquiera estuvo en la liga de Coon y amigos! ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Craig quería matar a Kenny, quería matarlo de verdad y por alguna razón, sentía que eso no bastaría para eliminar a Kenneth de su vida. Eso era un alivio. Sentía que podía matarlo pero en verdad no sucedería. Como un sueño bien vivido. Él no era gay. No lo era. No quería serlo pero lo era. Odiaba a McCormick por haber sido el único que se había dado cuenta, pero a la vez le agradecía haberlo hecho.

-Oye Fucker.- llamó de pronto Kenny y supo que Craig lo escuchó por la manera en la que ladeo la boca para escucharlo mejor.- ¿qué te parece si ganas este día y nos damos un descanso en lo que queda?

Craig se levantó mirando hacía el otro lado del pasillo, volvía a ser el mismo chico indiferente que podía golpearte y destruirte el autoestima con una sola mirada.

-Solo aceptó porque quiero terminar mi libro.

Kenny rio y se levantó para caminar junto al chico.- ¿Puedo verte leer?

-No seas raro, McCormick. ¿Por qué carajos querrías verme leer?

-Ya te dije.- se hundió en sus hombros.- Solo muestras expresiones cuando lees y me gusta verte mostrar expresiones.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto del día, aunque fueron a la alberca y a la playa, Kenny se quedaba cerca de Craig para ver como terminaba su libro. Debió ser un final muy emocionante porque en una ocasión, Craig se cubrió el rostro con el libro y tiro su soda de un golpe. Era lindo verlo así. Pero hubo una parte, que, ¡oh dios! Craig mostro la sonrisa más grande que Kenny haya visto. Fue hermoso.

_Yo quiero ser la razón por la que sonría de esa manera._


End file.
